Love Absurd
by akirakihito
Summary: Pernahkah kau dituduh atas apa yang tidak kau ingat? "kau telah melakukan sesuatu kepadaku!" Ichigo histeris, apa yang dilakukan Grimmjow memangnya? summary gaje, typo, yaoi, OOC. RnR please..


**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Author: akirakihito**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: GrimmIchi**

**Rating: disini masih T**

**Warning: Yaoi, Alur Gaje, Typo, OOC, judul Tidak mendukung**

**Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut biru muda tengah berdiri di depan pertokoan dengan baju yang basah, dikarenakan cuaca yang tidak mendukung serta perasaannya yang sedang kacau. Untuk beberapa alasan pemuda itu bingung hendak pergi kemana, karena ia tidak mungkin pulang ke rumah.

"Sh*t...Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang!." keluh pemuda itu, ia memandang sekelilingnya. sambil menunggu hujan berhenti.

Sepertinya hari itu memang hari sialnya. Hari ini dia diusir dari rumahnya karena menentang pertunagannya dengan anak konglomerat, padahal baru seminggu yang lalu ia mendapati bahwa kekasih yang sangat ia cintai ternyata berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendri.

"Grimmjow!" seru seseorang dari kejauhan...

"Shiro?" jawab pemuda yg bernama Grimmjow itu. Nama lengkapnya adalah Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez bila dilihat sepintas dia tinggi, muscular, dengan warna mata dan rambut biru terang. Dia adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan ternama Jeager corp. yang berumur 16 tahun dan merupakan siswa kelas dua SMA dari sekolah ternama di kota Karakura..

Shirosaki Hichigo adalah sahabat Grimmjow sewaktu di SMP dulu, keluarganya cukup kaya walaupun tidak sekaya keluarga Grimmjow. Ia dan Grimmjow sewaktu di SMP sangat populer dikalangan gadis-gadis karena wajah mereka yang cukup tampan dan kharisma yang dimiliki mereka.

Shiro dulu adalah seorang kapten tim basket yang selalu memenangkan kejuaraan Nasional, sedangkan Grimmjow adalah ketua bayangan dari beberapa klub seperti klub bela diri, berenang, lari, kendo, judo,karate, dan pecinta hewan buas (?). Karena dia terlalu multitalenta, belum lagi jabatannya sebagai Ketua Osis.

"Hei Grimm, sedang apa kau disini degan baju basah kuyup begitu? "

"Hah, ceritanya panjang.. sekarang aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah, habis bertengkar dengan ayahku!"

"Hah dasar! kau selalu bertengkar dengan ayahmu, kali ini masalahnya apalagi?" sambil menepuk punggung sahabatnya itu.

"Hah...aku tidak bisa bicarakan disini, lagipula aku kedinginan. Bisa kita apartemenmu saja? kalau tidak salah dekat dari sini kan? "

"Apa boleh buat. Baiklah ayo kita apartemenku, tapi sekarang aku tinggal dengan kakakku, tidak apa-apa kan? "

"Hah..kau punya kakak? ko aku baru tau?" tanya Grimmjow sambil berjalan ke Apartemen Shiro.

"Dia anak dari istri ayahku yang baru "

"Jadi ayahmu sudah menikah lagi?"

"Iya, dan sekarang beliau menetap di Inggris bersama istri barunya. Sebulan yang lalu anak dari istri ayahku ke sini untuk meneruskan kuliah seninya. Oh iya, dia pintar memasak lho." jelas Shiro.

"Oh, pantas kau membawa banyak belanjaan. Aku juga ingin melihat kakakmu yang baru, apakah dia cantik?"

"Hush! dia cowok tau! walaupun wajahnya manis."

"Hee? kukira perempuan, habis kau bilang pintar memasak, aku kecewa. " seru Grimmjow dengan wajah pura- pura kecewanya. Memang, hanya dengan Shiro-lah dia bisa mengekspresiakan dirinya. karena bila didepan orang lain dia akan bersikap acuh bahkan dingin. Mungkin karena dia dan Shiro sudah bereman sedari TK, walaupun kini SMA mereka berbeda karena Shiro lebih memilih masuk ke SMA yang kuat tim basketnya. sedangkan Grimmjow masuk ke SMA yang dipilih oleh ayahnya.

.

.

.

**Di Apartemen Shiro...**

"Tadaima!" seru Shiro kepada kakaknya yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Kau sudah pulang Shiro? mana belanjaan yang aku pesan?" sambil berjalan ke depan untuk menemui adiknya.

"Hm, ini ! Oh iya, malam ini tolong masak untuk jatah tiga orang ya? temanku akan menginap." sambil membuka sepatunya.

"Hmm baiklah. temanmu yang mana? teman klub basketmu? "

"Bukan."

"Jadi siapa? " tanya kakak Shiro.

"Hei Grimm, sini masuk! "

"Halo, maaf mengganggu malam-malam. Saya Grimmjow teman SMP Shiro." sambil menundukkan wajah kepada kakak 'baru' Shirosaki tersebut.

"Ka..kau, yang malam itu! kenapa kau ada disini? pergi kau!" bentak kakak Shiro sambil memandang dengan ekspresi marah serta takut pada Grimmjow.

Grimmjow mengangkat wajahnya seketika, dia tidak terima dibentak oleh orang yang baru pertama ditemuinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Malam itu, seminggu yang lalu. kau sudah melakukan sesuatu padaku, apa kau lupa?" Kali ini ini wajahnya hampir menangis mengingat kejadian malam itu, baginya itu merupakan mimpi buruk yang ingin dia lupakan.

"Hah? aku tidak ingat. Lagipula aku baru bertemu denganmu kali ini." jelas Grimmjow, ia memang tidak ingat, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Ehm, maaf apa kalian sudah saling mengenal?" intrupsi Shiro. karena tiba- tiba saja suasana menjadi tidak enak, bahkan penuh konflik.

**To be continue...**

**huaa,,pendek ya? Ini baru pembukaan, sebenernya ni fic pernah aku tulis di fb ku. Tapi ada temen yang request supaya dilanjutin n' dimasukkin ke ff. Oh iya ini pertama kali aku bikin pairing untuk cerita Bleach n' sebenarnya aku masih Author baru...**

**Kalau mau tau lanjutannya silakan..**

**REVIEW!**

**Kalau tanggapannya bagus nanti aku lanjutin...**


End file.
